clocks
by iwillseduceyouwithmyweirdness
Summary: set in a world where everyone has the count down to meeting their soul mates on their arms, this is a bout some of my ships meeting and finding out whether they are 'meant to be' I hope you enjoy!


**Okay, so I saw this thing on tumblr that was if you had a count don to when you were going to meet your soul mate, would you look? The link is here:** ** pin/317644579940067759/ I think that I will write about some of my ships and just some random people I hope you like it! I thought it was an awesome story prompt so here goes… **

I had been back from Afghanistan about a month and it was hell. I missed the danger and, worst of all the count down on my arm for when I was going to meet my soul mate was getting closer every day. I had tried to cover it up but that just made me even more nervous. I didn't want to know who it was… surely I would just know. I hoped that I wouldn't need this as my indicator of love.

I woke up to bright light and the bustling sounds of the city. I had to go and see my therapist again today. As I got up to go and get ready I glanced at the counter on my arm. _00 days 04 hours 32 minutes 17 seconds _it read. So it was today. My heart skipped a beat. If I was honest, it was almost a relief. I had heard so many stories of people who had had their clocks stop before they met the right person. That had been one of my fears, having it stop and knowing that I would spend the rest of my life alone.

I spent the whole if my therapy session worrying about my clock. I didn't trust my therapist. I would never let her know that today was 'the big day' as they called it. I felt constricted, what do I do? I had no choice about who I loved, who I chose to be friends with; it was as if my whole life was already planned out by some unknown higher power.

_1 hour 12 minutes 03 seconds_

The time was getting closer. I decided to walk back through the park, I needed time to think. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice, or avoid, one of my old class mates Mike Stamford.

"John!" He called, "John Watson!"

"Yes, hi." I muttered. We ended up getting coffee and our conversation drifted towards my living situation. I was looking for a new apartment as the one that I was in at the minute was far too expensive for me. He told me that someone else that he knew was looking for a flat share too. They were from the old medical school where I trained. I was quite interested to see what St Bart's looked like now too so we set of straight away. Was this where I was going to meet her? I hoped so, the suspense was far too much for me and I could feel my heart pounding beneath my shirt.

_3 minutes 01 second_

It was so close now. Would they be someone walking down the halls? Would they be someone working in the labs with this man that I was going to meet? Would they be someone completely unknown that I would meet in a way that I could scarcely imagine? My head began to spin.

When we entered the labs I saw him immediately. He had dark curly hair, pale skin, extremely pronounced cheek bones, a long coat, dark trousers and acid stained shoes. The more I looked at him the more I noticed. His eyes were like galaxies they had green and gold and the most unusual shade of blue in them and they felt like they were boring into me. I know that it seems strange but it almost felt as if I could find everything that I was looking for in the depths of his eyes. I was suddenly snapped back into reality by a strange beeping. It suddenly dawned on me what it was, my count down had stopped. I froze. The whole room was looking at me (there was only Mike and this man in the room but it still scared me). I made the excuse that it was my phone and left the room as quickly as possible.

Once outside I began to pace quickly, balling and unballing my fists as I went. So this was it then, was it? I hadn't got a soul mate then. Or… no. I wasn't gay was I? Many people had mistaken me for being gay before but I had always denied it. What about this mystery man then? My whole body tensed as I thought about him, blushed as I thought of how I had studied his form so much. I knew that I had to go back in to that room; maybe I could say that Harry was ill? I contemplated. No. I needed a roommate and this may also give me a chance to look at this other man's count down. I re-entered the lab to find an electric atmosphere both Mike and the man were staring at each other, the man whom I didn't know was looking at my 'friend' with almost pleading in his eyes.

I cleared my throat to disperse the tension. Mike was the first to speak. "John, meet Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, meet Doctor John Watson." I shook Mr Holmes' hand and gave a curt nod.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" He questioned. How he knew was beyond me, but maybe it showed that he was meant to be my soul mate. I think that I had already made the mistake of falling in love with him right there and then.

We had arranged to meet at 2212 B Baker Street the next morning at 10. I was prepared and wanted to ask him out right whether his clock had stopped yesterday too. I was just going to come out and say it.

When I got to Baker Street, I revised my plan; I would try and too see the clock before I asked him. Sherlock arrived in a taxi about a minute after me. He shook hands and I noticed that he had a scrap of black fabric tied neatly over where his clock was. He was watching me intently and it felt as if he was staring into my soul. Blushed and he began to walk up towards the door of 221 B Backer Street.

I was disappointed that I couldn't see his wrist but at the same time I was intrigued by the uncertainties that were posed by the man before me.

I thought back to all of the men who had died in the war. Neither them, nor their 'partners', of you could call them that, would ever meet. I decided that maybe I didn't need to know that this mystery man was my soul mate. I liked the uncertainty.

We got on really well and I liked how unexpected Sherlock was (I would later come to mildly regret this but love him all the same). The conversation slipped towards the topic of our clocks. Sherlock had said that he hadn't looked at his in years and wafted the fabric tantalisingly close to my face. I could have pulled it off and found out whether he was my soul mate there and then. I didn't. "Yours went off yesterday in the lab." He stated with an iron certainty. There was no point denying it so I nodded and shuffled my feet. Sherlock seemed to be tantalisingly close to me now and he spoke in a smooth voice which was little more than a whisper. "Mine went off once you had excused yourself." My heart leaped. He _was_ my soul mate! Somehow, he had managed to back me up against the wall. He had his arm resting beside my head, his fingers brushing through the ends of my hair. I glanced up. It was the arm with the clock on it. Tentatively, I reached up and began to untie the rag from around Sherlock's arm. The fabric fell to the floor. _00 days 00 minutes 00 seconds._ He was telling the truth. I had found him!

His warm breath tickled my cheek and made my sturdy legs feel a little weak. I was right. I could find all of the answers in his eyes.

I was far too impatient for all this staring and, it seemed, so was my partner. He leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft. My hands ran through his soft hair and down on into the nape of his neck, holding us there, holding us here.

Maybe it wasn't so bad that I didn't get a choice about who Ioved.

**So I hope this is ok… I am not too sure about what I think about it so I hope you enjoyed it! And I must say to my friend (she knows who she is) thank you for helping me with this story and all of the other ones that I have written :D **


End file.
